callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter McCain
Peter is a character Shi No Numa. He is never actually heard, but there are two references to him. One is in an Easter Egg that plays when all of the radios in the initial starting room are turned on. The message is the following: Based on this paragraph, it can be assumed that Peter worked on the apparent "experiment" that are the Nazi Zombies. It can also be assumed that Peter is American because of the speaker of the above paragraph has an American accent. The second is only on the iPhone app, when you open all the areas in the Shi No Numa map "You've opened all the areas, now find the grave" will appear on your screen. Then your knife will be replaced with a shovel (you can still melee attack) and you must search the map for a wood cross that has Peter written on it. If you stand in front of the cross an icon (similar to the repair barricade icon) will show up that says "dig", and if you click on it a hole will open up and your weapon will be traded for a Wunderwaffe DG-2. Based on new information accessed via the secret terminal in Call of Duty: Black Ops' start menu, Peter was, in fact, involved with the creation of the zombies, as he was indeed a part of group 935. The text goes as follows: We successfully inserted *Peter* into group 935 as a research assistant based out of Munich. Current location is unknown, but his last transmission suggested he had been transferred from the Der Riese facility to a top secret location known only as Verruckt. Most recent communique indicates that the 935 experiments are barely under control. Attempts to secure all viable group 935 research of element 115 technology have been unsuccessful. We fear that *Peter* identity has been compromised. Sending in a marine recon unit to extract *Peter* from the asylum before it is too late. Operation leader will be one *Tank Dempsey*. The asylum must be contained at all costs. *Signed Cornelius Pernell* (words with ** have been decoded) The text proving this also specifies why Tank Dempsey is fighting the zombies. It does not give any information as to why the other 3 characters are fighting with him, or how they got there. Also if you grenade/knife/shoot Peter's rope enough he will fall, this is a glitch. If you keep shooting at Peter the screen will look like you are downed and the game will restart. This glitch has to be done within the first five minutes. Trivia *Doctor Richtofen and Peter may have worked together as it has been speculated that they both helped to create the zombies. Nazi Zombie Storyline *He looks similar to Pvt. Pyle, the man at the beginning of the campaign being tortured by the Japanese soldiers *The man hanging in Shi No Numa is missing his left arm, and in Verruckt there is a left arm at the power switch in the generator room, so the hanging man may have been at Verruckt before the Americans you play as arrive there. It has been speculated by players that this could be Peter. If the hanging man in Shi No Numa is Peter, it is possible he escaped Verruckt by air and tried to land in the Shi No Numa swamp, as there is what appears to be a parachute holding up the rope on the hanging man. *The man talking on the radio in the starting room of Shi No Numa mentions something about moving the experiment from the Asylum (Verruckt) to the Swamp (Shi No Numa), meaning it's possible that the man on the radio is one of playable characters in Verruckt. *The numbers at the beginning of the message are longitude and latitude coordinates for Area 51, and the numbers at the end of the message are the coordinates of the Tunguska event (a powerful explosion that occurred near the Tunguska River, said to be caused by a meteor) in Russia. It may be possible that someone from Area 51 was trying to contact Peter at Tunguska. *The number "115" in the transmission refers to the periodic table of elements. The element is ununpentium and is found in meteors in the Nazi Zombies storyline, such as the one found near the Storage Hut in Shi No Numa. The element is also the energy source for the Ray Gun and Wunderwaffe DG-2. It was also used to create the zombies. *Also near teleporter B in Der Riese there is a message that starts with "But I'm all out of hope." Note that the radio message in Shi No Numa ends with the same line this could be a continuation of the Shi No Numa message. *On the App, the hanging body is no longer there, and the grave having appeared adds evidence to the argument that the hanging man is Peter. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Public domain files Category:Shi No Numa Category:Call of Duty: World at War Characters